


【Evanstan】失控 第四章 （完结）

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428





	【Evanstan】失控 第四章 （完结）

Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan

Sebastian是在一阵暖洋洋的感觉里醒来的，纽约的天气是寒冷的，即使家里装了全屋地暖和壁暖，天生体质偏寒的他每天醒来都会觉得被子里冷冰冰的，被子外面更冷。“唔……”Sebastian揉了揉眼睛，自己昨天好像是晕倒了？一想到昨天，他猛地一阵战栗，Chris都知道了！Sebastian猛地扒拉开被子坐起来，房间里空无一人，身边的位置有被人躺过的痕迹，谁昨天晚上陪自己睡了一晚上？不会是Chris吧，他知道了自己那么不堪的经历怎么可能还留在这里，不会是那个变态吧！！！

想到这里Sebastian赶紧看了看自己身上的睡衣，裹得挺严实的，他长出了口气……等等？睡衣？！自己昨天明明昏倒时候穿的是外出时候的衣服啊！真的是Chris？昨天手机短信上那个变态说了要来找自己的，能得到自己在暗夜俱乐部的照片，还能把快递送到自己家门口，开个指纹锁对这种黑客来说不是什么难事吧……Sebastian轻轻地下了床，蹑手蹑脚地挪到房门口，地暖的温度舒服地烘烤着Sebastian光着的脚掌让他脚掌心都有了些要出汗的感觉，他顺手抄起卧室装饰壁炉旁边的装饰用拨火棍，轻轻地打开了卧室门。

走廊里一如昨晚那样昏暗，今天的天气看上去不怎么样，洗手间的门开着，灰色的日光从百叶窗的缝隙里照射进来印在地板上，Sebastian听了听动静，外面一片安静，他轻轻走到客厅的转角处，小心地探出脑袋看了看，客厅也是没人，开放式的厨房一览无余，一个人都没有。Sebastian查看了门锁，和昨天回家时一样是自己从里面又别上锁扣反锁上的，所以应该是没有再打开过，至少没有从外面打开过，看到这里Sebastian心里稍稍安定了一点，那这就意味着Chris没有走，那他人呢？

滴——滴——的声音把Sebastian惊了一跳，循着声音的方向望过去，是烤箱的动静，这个烤箱是设计装潢的时候设计师一并购置的，自己没什么天赋也没什么时间料理家务，就更别提烧饭做菜了，这个摆设一样的存在这会儿正锲而不舍地响个不停，空气里也弥漫着一股面包的清香。还不等Sebastian走过去看看里面在烤什么，一阵凌冽的冷风从阳台吹进来，还带起了一波窗帘的浮动，一双穿着黑色袜子的男人的脚出现在窗帘后面，Sebastian不由地握紧了手中的拨火棍。

“呼……真冷啊。”从窗帘后面进来的是Chris Evans，他把落地玻璃窗的拉门关好，把白色的薄纱窗帘阖上，让光线不那么直射进来，一回头就看到Sebastian紧张地站在客厅中央，手里还紧紧握着一根金属物件，“你醒了啊。“Chris笑着向他走过去。

Sebastian一时不知道该怎么面对Chris，尴尬地说：”你……没走啊。“

“昨天不是你好心收留我的吗Seb，昨天晚上雷暴的来着，不记得了？”Chris走到Sebastian面前停下，看到Sebastian呆呆的样子觉得可爱，轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊，又在他嘴角亲了一口，反应过来的Sebastian猛地往后一退，一手举着拨火棍指着Chris，满脸通红地呲牙咧嘴：“你！你怎么可以！”

“我喜欢你啊，怎么不可以亲你了？”Chris笑着把Sebastian捏着的铁棍一抽，Sebastian就一个趔趄往Chris怀里扑，“你不是也喜欢我么，不然昨晚怎么那么大反应？嗯？”

想到昨晚Chris大概是看完了自己的手机通讯记录，Sebastian一下子焉了下去，绿色的大眼睛里雾气升腾，委屈地把头扭到一边，“你都看到了，我就是那样的人，喜欢被那样粗暴地对待还不反抗，你一定觉得我很变态吧。”

Chris看着几乎要哭出来的Sebastian一阵心疼，赶紧伸手把人搂进怀里，“是啊，可是我就是喜欢你这个小变态怎么办啊，就算你有特殊的癖好我也还是那么爱你，更何况你也没真做出什么出格的事情不是么，大家都是成年人，而你是被迫的，这不怪你。”

“可是我还是按照他说的做了，呜呜……Chris，你不要管我了，放弃我吧，不然他下一个目标就是你，我不想你被他毁掉！”Sebastian一边把Chris往外推一边泣不成声。

Chris一把把Sebastian抱起来按进沙发里，“看着我宝贝，听我说，那个人以后再也无法伤害你了，明白吗？你安全了，我不允许你这样说自己，我不允许其他人伤害你，我也不允许你自己伤害你自己，明白吗！”

Chris的语气是那样的严厉，倒是让Sebastian莫名地安静了下来，他看着Chris蓝色的眼睛，“我？安全了？”

Chris点了点头放开了按住Sebastian的手，轻轻扶掉Sebastian脸颊上的泪水，“你安全了，那个人已经不存在了。”

Sebastian歪着头想了想，“你报警了？”

Chris摇了摇头，“我有我自己的处理方式。”说完他把Sebastian拉起来，把沙发上的薄毯子给他披上，刚才一阵闹腾，Sebastian只穿了薄薄的睡衣还光着脚，即使是开了地暖和壁暖，Chris也清晰地感觉到Sebastian被自己捂了一晚上好不容易暖合起来的体温开始下降。”先吃点东西，我再慢慢告诉你好不好？“

虽然Chris没有明说，但Sebastian此刻就是有一种特别安全的感觉，他感觉今天的Chris和平时片场里的不太一样，倒不是多了烟火气息，就是有些地方不一样，好像是更霸气点了？他窝在沙发里点了点头，Chris又在他唇上亲了一口，这次他没有躲，Chris满意地冲他一笑，随后去卧室拿了他的毛绒拖鞋来给他套上，”你想吃什么？我给你做。“

Sebastian就着Chris手里的纸巾擤了鼻涕，刚哭过带着鼻音的声音格外软，”你做了什么？厨房闻起来香香的。“

“新烤了面包，要尝尝吗？”

“要！你刚刚做的？我听到烤箱的声音了，做面包要发酵吧，你什么时候开始做的？”Sebastian眨了眨绿眼睛有些不可置信，“你不是一晚上没睡吧？”他记得母亲以前在家里做面包的时候用一下午的时间来发酵面团！

Chris笑而不语，他快步进了料理台后面，熟练地找出防烫手套戴上，烤箱打开的瞬间，新鲜面包的味道钻进了Sebastian的鼻腔，他满意地眯起了眼睛，像一只慵懒的猫一样盯着Chris。Chris倒是没急着出来，而是把平底锅放在电磁炉上，飞快地煎了两个蛋还从冰箱里翻出了一包培根，不一会儿培根滋滋的声音和肉香在空气中弥漫。等肉加热的功夫，Chris把烤完的吐司面包切片，用一把很锋利的刀切了黄油往上抹。

“放刀叉的抽屉里有黄油刀的。”Sebastian生怕那把水果刀会伤了Chris的手指，可Chris却是邪魅地对他一挑眉，手腕一转耍了个刀花出来，那把前不久被他重新磨过闪着寒光的锋利小刀沿着手腕转了个完美的圈，和自己在电影里的招式一模一样！还没等Sebastian从惊诧中回过神来，Chris已经端着早餐走过来挨着他坐下了。

“尝尝，新鲜面包做的三明治可比星巴克买的好吃多了，”Chris把切成三角的三明治递到Sebastian嘴边，Sebastian咬了一口惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“Chris！这个也太好吃了吧，这个美乃滋酱也是你做的？和我买的不太一样啊！”

Chris笑着喂第二口，还把一杯牛奶端到Sebastian嘴边怕他吃太快噎着，光速解决了一个三明治的Sebastian眯着眼睛看Chris，“你到底瞒了我多少秘密？”

“别急，我们一件件来说。”Chris用纸巾给Sebastian擦了擦嘴，把人搂进怀里，Sebastian好几天没好好休息过了，昨晚虽然被注射了镇定剂睡得还不错但好歹也是受惊过度昏过去的，这会儿吃饱喝足了还被Chris搂在怀里，干脆得寸进尺地躺倒在Chris腿上。

“首先，我喜欢你，从拍美队1的时候就喜欢上了。第二，我是Evans家族的长子，出生波士顿这些的确没错，但是Evans家族在东海岸有公众不知道的势力，Evans地产是我们家的，不是正好重名而已。第三，我们家不只做生意那么简单，所以那个人是真的被处理掉了，你也是真的安全了。”

Sebastian想了想问，“被处理掉了具体是指？”

“太平洋上有个叫埃若曼高的小岛你知道吗？我把他空投到那个岛上去了，岛上有亲切可爱的原住民部落，媒体叫他们为食人族部落。如果一个礼拜之后他还或者，就丢他去喂鲨鱼。”Sebastian点了点头又往Chris怀里蹭了蹭换了个姿势睡了。

“你不害怕？”Chris对Sebastian的反应很感兴趣。

“怕什么？你应该害怕的是我才对。”Sebastian翻了个身，“我被那么多人调教过，没准明天就身败名裂了。”

“每个人都有自己解压的方式，就像我喜欢做饭一样，”Chris揉了揉Sebastian的脑袋，“从喜欢上你之后我就调查过你，我知道你有当sub的喜好，所以就把暗夜买下来了，每次调教你都是要求带上面罩眼罩，所以根本不知道调教你的是谁对不对？”

Sebastian愣了一下，猛地起身，用力过度差点磕到Chris的下巴，“什么！”

“这几年在暗夜调教你的人只有我一个，只要用了变声器，你就不会发现是我，每次我都会问你愿不愿意脱下面罩，可你都不愿意，我还听到过好几次你喊的是我的名字。”Chris笑得灿烂得像一颗太阳，“说起来都怪我擅自拍了你在暗夜的视频和照片，我没想到服务器会被黑得那么彻底。”

看着脸越来越红的Sebastian，Chris满意地凑到他耳边，“余生请多多指教，我的小猫咪~”


End file.
